How Far
by seriouslyjess
Summary: Don't have one. Just read the story. HouseCam


Really, really short One-shot. Set right after Cameron resigns, and _NO_ she does not get back together with Chase. Yuck. Song is How Far by Martina McBride. I own nothing.

* * *

How Far

Cameron stood at the ocean, toes in the sand Ipod in her hands. It was a not so sunny day in May, so she was alone. Instead of putting the headphones in her ears she turned them up and let the music drift around her.

She had been here for three years, and yet she had barely ever been to the ocean. As a child, it had enchanted her, and whenever they were near one she needed to see the ocean.

_There's a boat, I could sail away  
There's the sky, I could catch a plane  
There's a train, there's the tracks  
I could leave and I could choose to not come back  
Oh never come back_

She remembered hours previous with House in his office 'you'll be fine' she had told him 'I'll miss you'. She knew this time that he wouldn't be banging on her door. That one time when he had let down all his defenses, but now they were back._  
_  
_There you are, giving up the fight  
Here I am begging you to try  
Talk to me, let me in  
But you just put your wall back up again  
Oh when's it gonna end_

Cameron didn't know what else to do. She was sick of trying. Sick of attempting to make her boss understand that she liked him and _why_. Cameron could tell House that it wasn't because of his leg until she was blue in the face and he would just look at her and then make some smart ass comment._  
_  
_How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far  
_  
House thought that they would all come crawling back. Foreman and her at least. Chase was fired, so he wouldn't, but House would probably re-hire him so he didn't have to find three new fellows.

She wouldn't be going back though. Cameron couldn't deal with it anymore. No more sitting around wondering if House cared. She heard footsteps but continued to stare out into the ocean. It was hypnotizing.

_There's a chance I could change my mind  
But I won't, not till you decide  
What you want, what you need  
Do you even care if I stay or leave  
Oh, what's it gonna be  
_

"Lovely weather we're having here." Cameron looked at him tiredly. Did he expect a response? Because she didn't have one anymore. She was sick of this. And of whom she had become. It wasn't the Allison Cameron that she had been known as.

_How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far _

"I'm not going to sign your resignation. I'm refusing to let you leave. I should've put that in your contract after you quit the first time."_  
_  
_Out of this chair, or just across the room  
Halfway down the block or halfway to the moon_

"I can't do this anymore House." He stepped closer to her and Cameron didn't move.

"Yes you can."

"Why? Are we going to go on another date and are we going to talk about _feelings_? I'm sick of this."

_How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are_

"Maybe we can do it differently this time." He drew nearer still and Cameron stood their frozen as she watched his lips get closer and closer to her.

They were centimeters away when House froze. "Maybe you don't have to come back to work. Maybe I just need to see you everyday." His lips descended upon hers and at that moment Cameron realized what would happen.

She wouldn't go back to work for him, but she would still be there. They would date, and maybe eventually she would move in or something. They probably wouldn't get married. She wasn't sure if she wanted to get married again and House didn't seem like the type.

Life would certainly be interesting now though.

_So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say  
Yeah I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far_

The End

* * *

Feel free to review. The next chapter on La Vita id el diario Isabella y Daniela Cameron should be up today or tomorrow. 


End file.
